You can take my heart, it's already yours anyway
by Persian
Summary: I suck at summaries... This is a Kakuzu/oc lemon. You don't like, don't read! Feedback would be appreciated. Enjoy!


You can take my heart, it's already yours anyway. Kakuzu Lemon.

I do not own the Akatsuki, sadly. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But Akiko Akumu is mine and if you use her without asking me first, she'll find you and torture you! XD Just kidding!

Warning: This story contains a bit of torture, and a bit of swearing. Also it's a Kakuzu lemon, and he uses his threads... I'm sorry if my English is sometime bad, but it's not my first language. I do my best though... Ok, Now, It's time for the lemon!

Kakuzu's P.O.V.

_Another day. Another mission with the crazy religious I had for partner. This time, it was a recruiting mission, a girl the leader wanted to help us. Like we needed any more subordinates... I'm still wondering why he sends us. Usually, it's Kisame and Itachi or Zetsu who take care of the recruiting missions._

"Sooo... who's the bitch we need to recruit?" Hidan asked

"Akumu Akiko."

_Hidan suddenly stopped and looked at me with wide eyes, then he smiled and started to laugh. _

"We have to recruit Akiko? Now that's too fucking awesome!

-You know her?

-I've met her once. She's not the kind of bitch easy to forget... I bet you'll like her smile...

-What are you talking about?

-You'll see..."

_It wasn't too long, maybe a few hours, until we got to the last place she was seen. She was easy to follow, she seemed to give a big impression on everyone who met her. We headed off to the forest where she apparently ran away after killing a few peoples in that village. It wasn't too long before I noticed a string on the ground... a trap! But... too late, my idiotic partner activate it, receiving a kunai in his stomach. I though he'll start to curse like he usually do, but he just grabbed the kunai, thrown it away and started to laugh..._

"I forgot about her fucking habit to make traps...

- You said that you met her once, isn't it?

-Yes, and travelled with her for almost a week before I joined the Akatsuki..."

_NOW, I was really wondering. What kind of girl could travel with Hidan and manage to not end up sacrificed to his god? That was really weird..._

"Hey, Akiko! It's me, Hidan. We're here to talk to you!"

_When I saw her, I was really surprised. She was so small and so young! She looked like a porcelain doll. She had bright red hair hiding the right half or her face and she was smiling. _

"Hidan... Long time no see... Follow me, guys, if you don't want to fall in one of my traps."

_We followed a trail in the forest. While walking, I was able to see a few of her traps... The one Hidan activated was the most simple of the bunch... by far... This little girl was definitely full of surprise. We finally reached her campsite. She sat on a tree log and motioned us to imitate her. _

"I'm Kakuzu, we're Akatsuki members. Our leader wants you to join us as a subordinate.

- The Akatsuki? Wow! Hidan, you're an Akatsuki now?"

_Hidan smiled and nodded. She returned her attention to me, scanning me with her pale grey eye. I remembered Hidan's weird comment about her smile. There was nothing noticeable about... Oh my! She brushed away the bang covering the right side of her face. There was a big scar going from the corner of her mouth to her ear, fixing half of her mouth in a permanent smile. I think Hidan noticed that I was staring at her._

"I told you you'll like her smile!"

_I understand now why she left such a big impression to so many peoples... _

3 month later.

Akiko P.O.V.

_Metal against flesh. Blood slowly dripping. A scream. How I love it! Torturing, mutilating, and seeing the pure fear in his eyes as I slowly kill him..._

"Enough! He talked, finish him"

_I didn't listen. I was too busy. Another scream. More blood_

"Girl! What are you doing? I said, finish him!

-Fine, fine, Kuzu-kun, but I have a name, you know! It's Akiko.

-And stop calling me that name."

_I killed the ninja. Not that I wanted to, I wanted to play more. But Kuzu-kun asked me, so I followed his order. I could do anything to please him. He's perfect. His dark skin, his awesome eyes and his stitches, his brown hair, not to mention his sexy voice... _

"I will report what we found to the leader. Go tell Zetsu that we finished. Maybe you should take a shower, you're covered in blood...

-Want to join me in the shower?"

_I smirked and winked at him. He just scoffed and walked out of the torture room. That something I still don't understand about him... I often suggest him to have some fun with me... But he always scoffs and walks away... What's the hell is his problem? Anyway... I headed off to Zetsu's room and knocked on the door. He opened his door and smiled._

"Hey, Zetsu. Your dinner is served!"

_I licked a bit of blood on my hand and added_

"I think you'll gonna like him, he's tasty!

- Thank you, Akiko. **I hope you had fun with this one.**

- Not as much as I wanted...

-Kakuzu again? **He's such an idiot sometime**. I'm almost wondering... **Maybe he's gay? **Nah, I don't think so... **But that would explain a lot of things... **Stop it, now! **Or maybe he's asexual..."**

_I walked away, letting Zetsu arguing with himself, and I headed off to my room to take a shower before dinner. There's nothing better to open my appetite than torturing someone... Once in my room, I took a shower in my bathroom and I changed my clothes, since the one I was wearing were covered with blood... Then, I headed for the kitchen._

"Hey, Aki!"

_I turned to see Hidan smirking at me. Though he's not as hot as Kakuzu, Hidan is a really good-looking guy. We get along pretty well, maybe because we both like to make people suffer... The only things he doesn't seem to like about me is my love for money and for Kakuzu... _

"I've heard that you just had some fun!"

_I smirked at him and giggled a bit at his comment_

"Yeah. This one was fun to torture. But he talked too early and Kuzu-kun asked me to finish him..."

_The jashinist rolled his eyes. His face was now really serious. He moved closer to me until our body were almost touching. _

"I don't fucking understand why you're still after the money whore when you could have something way better... Like me...

-Hidan, I already told you, I don't like you like that...

-Come on, Aki... I know you like me too."

_He put an arm around my waist and tried to kiss me when I heard a low growl... And it wasn't Hidan... He heard it too because he released me and we both turned to see where it came from._

Kakuzu's P.O.V.

_I was walking to my room when I saw it... Hidan trying to kiss Akiko. I don't know what happened, but at that moment, I started to see red. I couldn't accept that, he has no right to touch MY girl like that... Wait... did I just though... No! It can't be... I can't... I can't love her... I don't want to love her... A low growl escaped from my throat. Hidan released her and they both turned to see me. My blood was boiling with anger and I was ready to kill him... _

"Hidan... If you ever try to kiss MY girl again, I swear I'll cut you into small pieces, burn them and throw the ashes in a river. Is that clear?

-And since when is she YOUR girl?

-Since now."

_I was sure that Hidan would attack me, but he just laughed and walked away... I grabbed Akiko by her wrist and dragged her to my room, then I locked the door. I pinned her roughly against a wall, which she answered by smirking at me._

"What have you done to me, girl? Why do I have those... feelings... for you?

-How could I know? Maybe you just love me?

-Stop playing with me. You know I could easily rip you in half and steal your heart.

-You can take my heart, it's already yours anyway..."

_It's at that moment that I lost it. I wasn't the master of my body anymore, it reacted by itself..._

Akiko's P.O.V.

_The next thing I knew is that Kakuzu's lips crashed on mine and his tongue, as well as some of his treads, invaded my mouth, exploring it. A satisfied moan escaped my throat as his hands started to explore my body. He didn't waist time, his treads shredded my clothes into pieces, leaving me only in my underwear. He broke the kiss, only to push me to his bed until I sat on it. He took of his shirt and randomly thrown it away before joining me on the bed. He kissed me again, caressing the scar on my face with his thumb. This time, the kiss was more soft, more loving. He gently pushed me until I was lying on his bed. Again, he waist no time and just shredded my underwear. _

" That's not fair... I'm naked and you still have your pants..."

_He rolled his eyes and get off the bed to take his pants and his boxer off. I looked at him, taking the opportunity to detailing his body, his stitches and his, hum, rather large member..._

"You like what you see?

-Hell yeah!

-Hmpf!... You really are insane...

-... Thank you!"

_He smirked and joined me again on his bed, his body hovering mine. He started to kiss my neck and nibble on it as his treads started to caress my body. I couldn't help but moan. I was already really aroused, after all, it's something I've often dreamed about. His mouth was now on my right breast, his tongue playing with my nipple while is hand was teasing the other. I arched my back in pleasure, closing my eyes as I moaned a bit louder. He did the same treatment to my other nipple. Some of his treads start to caress the inside of my tights before one of them slipped into me, making me gasp. Two of his fingers replaced the tread, making me shiver in pure delight._

"Seems that I really arouse you...

-Yes... Ah! Please Kuzu-kun...

-Please what?"

_He continued to tease me with his finger, making it difficult to me to speak normally_

"I... Oh... I need you... Inside of me...

-As you wish..."

_He trusted his member into me and started a quick pace without even letting me use to his size. It didn't matter, though, I was already so wet that he moved in and out of me with ease. The feeling was incredible, it was like he was completely filling me. He started to nibble on my neck again, hard enough to draw blood, making me moan at the mix of pain and pleasure. I asked him to go faster. He obliged. Using my flexibility to his advantage he put my legs on his shoulder, allowing him to thrust even deeper into me. I almost screamed in pleasure as he hit a spot inside me._

"Ka... Kakuzu! Just... there!"

_He grunted and hit the same spot again, and again, sending chills of pure bliss through my whole body. I closed my eyes as I came, screaming his name as my inner muscles clenched around him. I felt him release himself in my depths before withdrawing and lying next to me. He put his arm around me and kissed the still bleeding spot on my neck_

"You are mine now, my doll

-Of course I'm yours! I've always been!"

_The moment would've been perfect, if my stomach didn't decided to growl... Kakuzu chuckled as a slight blush covered my cheeks._

"Maybe you should get something to eat...

-Exactly what I was thinking!"

_I got off the bed and took Kakuzu's Akatsuki robe, since he shredded my clothes... I headed to the kitchen only to see a plate with some rice balls on the table with a folded piece of paper with my name on it. I unfolded it only to recognise Hidan's messy handwriting._

"I told you it would work! I knew the greedy bastard would be jealous! You'll thank me later."

_I giggled and promised to myself that I would find a nice sacrifice to thank him. Then I ate the rice balls before heading back to Kakuzu's bedroom..._

And that's the end! I hope you liked it!


End file.
